


Five Bloody Minutes

by littlered24



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Walking Dead Fusion, Angst, Crossover, Dark, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlered24/pseuds/littlered24
Summary: Ты должен быть рядом. Почему тебя нет?





	Five Bloody Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> навеяно этим (чертовым) артом
> 
> https://pp.userapi.com/c637831/v637831364/3acbc/6w6gaQxcObQ.jpg

— Господи, Шерлок…

Джон стоит на пороге их убежища на Бейкер стрит и смотрит на медленно приближавшегося Шерлока — _его_ Шерлока. Джон словно прирос к полу, не в силах сделать шаг ни вперед ни назад. Его взгляд прикован к оборванным полам синего шелкового халата, к каплям крови, стекающим с бледных рук, к огромной дыре на серой футболке, которая теперь была грязного, отвратительно бордового цвета. В голове нет ни одной мысли, все органы чувств нацелены лишь на анализ деталей.

Влажные хрипы. Шаркающая походка. Пустой взгляд. Кровь на руках. Огромная рана на правой стороне лица.

Не она стала причиной. Джон уверен, что не она. Нижняя часть халата на мгновение открывает вид на ногу и Джон замечает порванную штанину и след от укуса. Когда-то синий поясок халата крепко обвязывает бедро немного выше раны, он насквозь пропитан кровью. Джона прошибает током.

Шерлок медленно приближается, подволачивая левую ногу, протягивает руки, стремясь вгрызться Джону в кожу. Джон чувствует внезапно навалившуюся апатию, безразличие к тому, что должно произойти. На мгновение его охватывает желание протянуть руку навстречу, коснуться, почувствовать тепло. Его мозг игнорирует все факты, отрицает реальность, не в силах принять ее. Джон просто устал, ему хочется привалиться к стене и закрыть глаза. Никогда больше не чувствовать такое бессилие.

— Как же так, Шерлок, — шепчет Джон, не слыша собственного голоса.- Как ты позволил этому произойти…

Шерлок — монстр — рычит и делает резкий выпад в сторону Джона, но рефлексы все еще удерживают контроль над телом и Джон укорачивается, хватаясь за пистолет в набедренной кобуре. Он делает несколько шагов назад, нацеливая дуло точно в голову. Все инстинкты кричат «Стреляй первый!», но пальцы словно одеревенели. Он не чувствует горячую влагу на своих щеках.

— Пять минут. Я оставил тебя на пять гребаных минут. Как ты посмел позволить этому произойти!

_Ложь._ Его не было два дня.

Шерлок снова кидается, и в любой другой похожей ситуации Джон бы уже выстрелил, но он снова уворачивается, толкая Шерлока в плечо. Тело неестественно мягкое, Джон чувствует накатившую тошноту.

— Ты обещал мне, сукин сын! — Джон вопит от бессилия, ему плевать что шум привлечет больше тварей.

Шерлок скатывается с парадной лестницы, в округе кроме них двоих никого больше нет. Другие ходячие, привлеченные шумом, начинают медленно приближаться с концов улицы. Джон продолжает кричать, крик переходит в стон раненого животного.

— Ты обещал мне, — хрипит он, словно сам стал одним из них.

Шерлок рычит и поднимается на ноги, делает еще одну попытку добраться до Джона. Джон яростно его отпихивает, пачкая руки в крови — в крови Шерлока.

Он чувствует, как тело пытается сбросить с себя оцепенение, его трясет так сильно, что кажется, сама земля дрожит под его ногами. В животе нарастает чувство пустоты, словно он падает вниз. Ему интересно, чувствовал ли то же самое Шерлок, когда летел с крыши Бартса.

Еще одна попытка схватить. Шерлок задевает пальцами плечо Джона, а Джон почти позволяет ему вцепиться в куртку. Он знает, что должен сделать. У них был уговор. Но пистолет в руке становится настолько тяжелым, что Джон не может его поднять.

— Я не могу это сделать, — кричит он в лицо Шерлоку, отталкивая протянутые руки.- Не заставляй меня, я не могу!

Джон раз за разом отбивает атаки, кружа по дороге, кричит, ругается, плачет, злится. В конце концов он спотыкается и падает на землю. Шерлок наваливается на него сверху, пытаясь вгрызться ему в горло. Кровь и слюни пачкают одежду. Джон удерживает его на расстоянии вытянутой руки и вглядывается в лицо. Кроме раны на щеке, оно почти цело, процесс разложения еще не начался. Он похож на прежнего Шерлока. Но его глаза затянуты пеленой смерти.

Джон выталкивает его вбок и поднимается на ноги, хватая с земли пистолет. Шерлок предпринимает попытки встать, но Джон отпинывает его ногой, не позволяя.

— Прекрати, Шерлок, прошу, прекрати, — шепчет он, прицеливаясь. — Я не могу… Не могу, немогунемогунет! Прости меня, прости! — он кричит, захлебываясь собственными слезами.- Я должен был быть рядом, я обещал тебе…

Звук выстрела оглушает.

Джон отшвыривает пистолет и отворачивается. Даже сейчас мозг пытается убедить его в том, что это была очередная тварь. Он смотрит на все словно со стороны, словно за толстым стеклом. На самом деле, это всего лишь слезы.

Ноги медленно несут его в квартиру. Все разгромлено, словно это очередной заброшенный дом. Словно тут никогда не жили двое, обещавшие защищать друг друга. Джон переступает через ряд трупов в коридоре и поднимается по лестнице.

В гостиной трупов гораздо больше, видны следы борьбы. Вся мебель перевернута. Джон отрешенно шагает между опрокинутых кресел, разбитых бутылок, разбросанных бумаг, трупов ходячих. Он насчитывает их тринадцать. У Шерлока не было шанса.

Рядом с креслом Шерлока валяется скрипка, смычок торчит из головы одного из трупов.

Джон переворачивает кресло Шерлока, затем свое и обессиленно падает в него. Кровавая картина вспыхивает пред глазами.

Утомленный скукой из-за долгого отсутствия Джона, Шерлок берется за скрипку. Мелодия, подобно острому ножу, разрезает тишину в округе, привлекая ходячих. Шерлок слишком увлечен, погружен в себя, чтобы заметить опасность вовремя. Он пытается отбиваться, у него это даже почти получается, но их слишком много. В итоге Шерлок все равно побеждает, но он уже ранен, серьезно ранен, и нет рядом Джона, который мог бы помочь.

Рядом с диваном лежит ножовка, Шерлок рассматривал мысль отпилить себе ногу. Джон чувствует, что не может вздохнуть. Он с трудом поднимается, но ноги не удерживают его и он падает на четвереньки, подползая к дивану. На одной из диванных подушек огромное кровавое пятно. Место, где Шерлок провел свои последние минуты. Где чувствовал, как вирус захватывает и уничтожает каждую клеточку его тела. Где был совсем один, медленно умирая в жаре и бреду, в то время как Джон сидел в засаде в подвале, не рискуя выйти.

Джон вжимается лицом в диван и воет, буквально воет от боли, разрывающей изнутри. Пальцы скребут паркет, стирая ногти в кровь, но даже эта боль не может заглушить внутреннюю. Джон балансирует на грани сознания. Как бы он хотел упасть в забытье, но что-то удерживает его.

На кровати лежит листок бумаги. Джон замечает его не сразу, а когда замечает, не спешит тянуться к нему. Проходят минуты, часы, дни, прежде, чем он протягивает руку.

Джон сжимает листок, пустым взглядом пробегаясь по криво написанным строчкам. Он почти не вчитывается в них, потому что знает. Он достаточно хорошо знает Шерлока, чтобы понимать, что там написано. Это его _записка_. Ведь так люди делают, оставляют записку. Джону не обязательно ее читать, все, что ему нужно, Шерлок уже сказал. Не только словами — поступками, взглядами, прикосновениями. Джон все знает.

Но мозг цепляется за последние две фразы, которые он перечитывает снова, и снова, и снова, и снова, пока слова не теряют смысл, а буквы не пропадают на бумаге. Джон не ощущает реальности, пока не слышит где-то вдалеке, под толщей воды, задушенный всхлип. _«Я жду тебя, Джон. Почему ты не рядом?»_

Джон прижимает записку по лбу, пытаясь уловить хотя бы намек на запах Шерлока, но чувствует лишь гниль и металл. Бумага впитывает в себя его слезы, чернила размываются.

На этот раз он не смеет просить о чуде. Его лимит чудес в этой жизни исчерпан.

Джон складывает записку пополам и убирает ее во внутренний карман куртки. У него нет сил подняться, он даже не пытается. Все произойдет здесь, потому что это единственно верно. Джон ощущает фантомное присутствие и всего на мгновение, кажется, ласковое прикосновение к затылку. Револьвер Шерлока лежит в руке идеально правильно, Джон почти не ощущает его веса.

Не ощущает холодного дула, приставленного к виску.

Не слышит выстрела.


End file.
